In general, patients who have received medical treatment receive drugs for the treatment as prescribed, the dosage time and period of the drugs depend on the patients or the feature of the drugs, and generally, is once a day, three times a day (morning, afternoon, and evening), four times a day (morning, afternoon, evening, and before sleeping), or a specific time.
However, the dosage time depends on memory of the family who should take drugs in a home, including the patients themselves, such that they frequently forget the dosage time for busy in everyday life. In particular, children who has difficulty in recognizing time or the old having weak memory, and the people with hearing and visual disability have difficult in taking drugs at a predetermined time, such that the effect of treatment is reduced.
Accordingly, a device that allows a patient to set a dosage time and reminds the patients the dosage time at the set time, using a voice or a lamp has been proposed in the related art.
That is, Japanese Patent Publication No. 2001-198195 (Publication Date: 2001 Jul. 24) and Korean Patent Publication No. 2006-59627 (Publication Date: 2006 Jun. 2) disclose that drugs are put in containers for time and date, and a voice is outputted and a lamp is blinked at scheduled dosage times.
The dosing time reminder device of the related art has an effect of accurately reminder a patient of the dosage time, but cannot automatically dispense the drugs the patient should take.
That is, in the related art, drugs to take are stored in a plurality of containers integrally formed with the dosage time reminder device and the patients have to directly take out the drugs from the containers when the reminder device confirms the dosage time and take the drugs. Therefore, the old, children or even normal adults may take the drugs from an incorrect container, and this problem becomes more serious, when there are several kinds of drugs for one time.